castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Quests
Quests are tasks that you can do to earn experience, gold, and items. There are three tabs in the Quest section: Quest, Demi Quests, and Atlantis. Every quest requires a certain amount of energy and soldiers. Next to each quest you will see a picture of a hero (with the exception of the first three quests in Land of Fire). In order to gain influence in a quest, you must select that hero to be your active general. You can still do the quest without using the right hero and still get the rewards for doing the quest, but you will not gain influence. Whenever you successfully complete a quest, you will gain influence for that quest. Once your influence for a quest reaches 100% you will gain one skill point. Once you have 100% influence in four out of the five quests in a quest area, you will unlock access to a special mission. Once you complete an area's special mission, you will unlock that area's sub-quests. Sub-Quests When you have completed an area's special mission, each quest will now also have two sub-quests under them. Sub-quests can be completed using any general. Like normal quests, when your influence for a sub-quest reaches 100% you will gain one skill point. Whenever a quest and both of it's sub-quests are completed to 100% influence, the progress bars will disappear and you will now be on level 2 influence, This process will repeat until it maxes out at level 4. During each level of influence the progress bar for the main quest will have a different color: *Level 1: Green *Level 2: Bronze *Level 3: Silver *Level 4: Gold Remember that every time you complete a quest or sub-quest to 100% influence you gain one skill point. Therefore, there are 12 skill points available for every main quest. Likewise, 60 skill points available for each quest area. Random Encounters Sometimes while questing, you will randomly encounter bandits and assassins! You fight these encounters with your Elite Guard. These are fairly easy fights though, and you can often win them without anyone in your Elite Guard, but in the later quest areas, you may lose without at least one Elite Guard. After winning these fights, one of the assassins will be convinced of the error of his ways and will join your soldiers, or you may get additional Influence on your quest instead. It seems you need to have the general equipped that would give you influence (if you are at influence level 4, you can still have an encounter without gaining influence, with the correct general). Main Quests Each quest area has five quests and a final special mission. There are currently seven main quest areas to explore: * Land of Fire * Land of Earth * Land of Mist * Land of Water * Demon Realm * Undead Realm * Underworld Demi-Quests Demi-quests are like quests except instead of separated into various quest areas, they are categorized under each of the five Demi-Powers. Each Demi-Power has their own quest line with seven quests. * Ambrosia * Malekus * Corvintheus * Aurora * Azeron The first four quests in each quest line offer a small reward that may be either units, magic, or an energy potion. Demi-quests are locked until a certain number of demi points are attained for each Demi Power. Additional demi points may be attained by gaining a blessing, battling, or fighting monsters. Atlantis Atlantis Quests are quests that take place underwater. There is currently only one tab in the Atlantis Quests section: * Atlantis Rumor is that there will be more tabs in this section in the future. Achievements Achievements can also be earned for completing 5, 25, and 50 quests and/or sub-quests to level 4 influence. Tips Make sure you use the correct general so you gain influence. Complete quests and sub-quests that require a small amount of energy to get extra skill points. If you need to purchase soldiers for a quest, equip a general that reduces the cost like Penelope or Garlan. Make sure to buy those soldiers in town. If you are about to level up, get as close to the next level without actually leveling and then do a quest that rewards a large amount of experience. The experience you earn will carry over into your next level. See also * Chance Drop Items * Consumable Quest Items Category:Quests Category:Castle Age